The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree, Prunus persica (L.) Batsch, named ‘UFGlo’. ‘UFGlo’ is adapted to a subtropical (moderate chill) winter climate. ‘UFGlo’ produces highly colored, white and non-melting flesh fruit with good eating quality for fresh market in mid-May at Gainesville, Fla. Contrast is made to ‘UFSharp’ peach (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/592,576), a standard variety, for reliable description. ‘UFGlo’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has attractive red skin, sweet fruit that ripen evenly.
‘UFGlo’ originated in a cultivated area in Gainesville, Fla. ‘UFGlo’ was selected in 2002 because it exhibited white, non-melting flesh, in a medium size fruit with a bright red skin. The original tree was grafted to ‘Flordaguard’ (unpatented) rootstock and was planted in Gainesville, Fla. in 2002. There are no known effects of this standard rootstock on this scion cultivar. ‘UFGlo’ has unique tree and fruit characteristics making it worthy for commercial fresh fruit production.
‘UFGlo’ has been subsequently asexually propagated by conventional bud-grafting onto ‘Flordaguard’ rootstocks in Gainesville, Fla. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘UFGlo’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing of this application.